


Orange You Glad We're Friends?

by Strangevisitor7



Category: Castle, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangevisitor7/pseuds/Strangevisitor7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle asks his friend, Adam Pierson, for a favor only an Immortal can grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orange You Glad We're Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to my Beta Reader, Plot Bunny Breeder &amp; Title Wrangler [](http://ithildyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**ithildyn**](http://ithildyn.livejournal.com/)

"No!" Methos said.

"Come on, Adam," Castle cajoled. "It's not like it'd do any permanent damage."

"That is not the point; I am not your own personal murder victim."

"How about I freeze you for like an hour? I just want to get an idea of what shade of blue you'll turn."

Methos rolled his eyes, grabbed his scotch from the man's hand and plopped himself onto the couch. "My own damn fault for being friends with a mystery writer," he mumbled as he downed the drink.

"You love me!" Castle said as he sat down beside him, setting the bottle on the coffee table before sipping his own scotch.

"Hardly. Apparently, I need new friends; ones who don't want to kill me."

"I thought everyone wanted to kill you."

Methos mocked him with a silent laugh. "You're hilarious."

"Hey, it's your 'Game'," Castle quipped before picking back up with the murder requests. "You're right, freezing isn't all that interesting. Can I stab you? I always wondered exactly how that felt."

Methos just glared at him. "How about I stab you? Then you can find out exactly how it feels."

Castle shifted on the couch to look at him. "We've been friends a long time-"

Methos snorted.

"Ok, a long time for me and I've never asked before, but now you owe me."

"I'm quite sure that until this morning you were the one who owed me."

Castle waggled a finger at him. "Nope and I'm calling in the marker. You were damn lucky I recognized you in the morgue," Castle said. "I prevented the autopsy and helped you escape before Beckett arrived. That's worth a big, big favor."

"I've escaped from morgues on my own before. It's really not difficult."

"Sure, but I helped lose the paperwork and kept my partner from questioning your body's disappearance. You so owe me." Castle looked at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh stop pouting, you look ridiculous." Methos sighed. When he'd causally told Castle after their escape that he owed him, Methos had no idea the writer would decide he wanted to play out every crazy death scenario he could think of with his own personal Immortal. "You are a damned infuriating man."

Castle waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah; so everyone says. Can I shoot you in the head – or is that not allowed?"

"And still you persist." Methos gestured for Castle to pour him another scotch.

"Yep." Castle smirked. Rick studied the glass as he filled it and Methos could see the wheels turning in his friend's mind. "How about poison? I have this chemical that's odorless and kills instantaneously. My research says it turns the victim orange. Isn't that cool?"

"You want to turn me orange." The man's imagination for murderous violence was starting to worry him.

"I need to know how it tastes. You know, see if I can slip it into something undetected."

"No," Methos said firmly as he eyed his scotch, suddenly deciding he wasn't thirsty anymore and set it on the coffee table. "I'll pass on the drink and the poisoning."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Castle leaned in smiling, giving Methos a little punch on the shoulder. "I've heard it's painless."

The man wasn't going to stop until he got his way. Methos quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "You sure it's painless?"

He'd known the man for over a decade and Castle had never asked Methos to play victim before, though he'd often picked the Immortal's brain for details he used in his novels. Methos was, after all, a killer and Castle delighted in that fact. Methos thought he could he trust him not to do something stupid or permanent until he revived, but the oldest Immortal wasn't one to take unnecessary risks.

Castle nodded, his smile broadening with the knowledge that he'd won.

"Fine, but I need to call a friend."

"Why?"

Methos gave Castle a feral smile. "Wouldn't an unsuspecting victim be a better test?"

Castle laughed. "I like the way you think."

Methos pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He felt no guilt at all in calling MacLeod. Hell, it was the Highlander's fault that he'd ended up at Castle's mercy in the morgue in the first place. "Mac," he said when the other Immortal answered. "I have someone you need to meet."

If all went well, Mac would be the one dead and orange on Castle's floor. This might actually be fun.


	2. It's the Great Pumpkin, Duncan MacLeod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Methos invite Duncan over for a very special drink.

"What are you doing?" Methos watched as Castle placed a blender on his kitchen counter.

"Making Margaritas," Rick replied as he reached for the bottle of tequila on the counter. "What?" he asked when he noticed Methos frowning.

The Immortal shrugged. "Mac's not exactly an umbrella drink kind of guy."

"Oh." Rick set the bottle down. "What do you suggest?"

"Beer."

"I can do beer." He opened the fridge and pointed to several six packs on the bottom shelf. "Imported or domestic?"

Methos rolled his eyes. "Do you even have to ask?" He reached for the import. "Now where is this wondrous poison you mentioned?"

Castle smiled and disappeared into his study. He unlocked his safe and removed a small sealed container. He'd never expected that he'd ever be able to talk Adam into letting him use it, but he liked to be prepared.

He walked back into the kitchen and set the container on the counter. "Don't ask me how to pronounce it. I'm just glad I'm a writer not an actor," he joked.

Methos picked up the bottle and frowned as read the label. "Experimental, highly toxic, avoid skin contact…," Methos paused in his recitation to glare at his friend. "Castle, do I want to even know how you have something this lethal sitting around your apartment."

Rick chuckled. "Nope." He was bouncing on his heels with delight, and in his best Jersey accent said, "Let's just say I know a guy who knows a guy…"

"Guys I'm sure I don't want to know." Methos shook his head with admiration and gingerly set the bottle back down. "Remind me never to borrow money from you."

"Even if I had to break your legs it wouldn't last long."

"No, but it would hurt, and I might be compelled to return the favor." Methos paused and tilted his head toward the door. "Showtime."

Rick looked at the door, sure he hadn't heard a knock. "The early warning system?"

Methos nodded.

Rubbing his hand together with glee, Castle asked, "So what's the plan, Adam?"

Methos gave him a smile that reminded Castle of a lion about to devour an antelope. "Invite him in and offer him a beer. I'll do the rest."

"Ok." Rick headed toward the door.

"Castle!" Methos waved him back. "Don't be anxious. Wait for him to knock and then wait a little longer. Mac expects me to be pissed because he left me in the morgue, so he might be expecting something."

Rick pointed a finger at Methos. "Right, play it cool."

Methos shook his head. "As if you could," he mumbled.

"Oh, almost forgot." Rick raced into another room and came back with a video camera. "Want to make sure I get this on film."

Methos laughed. "I like the way you think."

Rick stored the camera within easy reach on a bookcase. Then the door bell rang and he waited a few moments before calling out a friendly, "Coming!"

He opened the door and took in the tall man in the hallway; his dark hair was pulled neatly back into a pony tail and he was dressed in a cream colored sweater and khaki slacks. Not exactly what he'd expected from a centuries old Scotsman, but then Rick guessed kilts weren't much in fashion in modern day New York City.

"You must be Duncan MacLeod," Rick said as he stepped back to admit the Immortal. "Welcome to my humble abode. I'm Rick Castle." He held out his hand to the Highlander.

Duncan smiled, grasped Castle's hand and gave it two hearty shakes. "Hardly humble," he said as he looked around.

"The trappings of wealth and fame." He gestured for Mac to follow him into the living room.

"It really is a thrill to meet you. I don't know if Adam told you, but I'm a big fan."

"Really," Rick said. "He never mentioned it."

"Don't be impressed, Castle," Methos quipped. His back was to them as he sprawled on the couch an arm draped lazily over the side dangling a beer. Castle got the distinct impression of a fisherman baiting a hook with a shiny lure. "Mac enjoys bagpipe music too."

"Someone's grumpy." Mac laughed. "And what's wrong with bagpipe music?"

Methos snorted without turning around. "Do you need a list?"

"Just ignore him," Castle said gesturing for Mac to take a seat. "Can I get you a beer?"

"Nope–" Mac smiled mischievously "—I got one." In one smooth motion, Duncan plucked the beer from Methos' hand and settled onto the opposite couch.

"Hey, that was mine!"

Methos made as if to stand and Castle placed a hand on his shoulder to push him down. "I'll get you another one."

Duncan raised the beer in salute to Methos and drank deeply. Castle smirked down at his friend and mouthed, _brilliant_

Methos bowed his head to his appreciative audience.

Mac finished his swallow and lowered the bottle. His smile of satisfaction wavered.

"Something wrong, Mac?" Methos moved to sit next to the other Immortal.

"I…I…."

Duncan leaned forward; the beer bottle began to slip from his fingers. With an economy of movement, Methos grabbed the bottle from his hand and headed into the kitchen to dispose of the noxious liquid.

Meanwhile, Castle grabbed the video camera and began filming the effects of the poison. The scene in front of him seemed eerily familiar. Then it hit him. Rick remembered watching _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ with his daughter. The effect of the poison reminded him of that scene in the movie when Violet Beauregard turned into a big blueberry. Except MacLeod was only slightly puffy and bright orange not blue.

Methos returned to the living room to see Mac steadying himself on the couch, his face a mask of confusion.

"Huh. It really does turn you orange," Methos said, clearly impressed.

"Wha…wha…," Mac croaked out and waved one orange hand in front of himself. Clearly he was asking Methos what was going on. "Or…." He swallowed and then, with a loud belch, keeled over and fell off the couch.

Rick continued to film as he knelt down beside the Immortal who was staring at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. "They didn't say anything about the swelling." He studied the body in front of him with clinical detachment.

"And that was hardly instantaneous," Methos said as he came to stand behind Castle.

Rick tentatively reached out to check MacLeod's pulse.

Don't bother," Methos said grabbing his arm. "He's dead and I would suggest not touching his skin."

Rick wiped his hand on his jeans. "Good point." He straightened and smiled at his friend. "How did you know he'd take your beer?"

"Mac is nothing if not predictable. It's something I've come to rely on." Methos smiled. "If you don't mind, I have to draw the line at you filming his resurrection."

Rick looked at the camera in his hand. "Oh right. Guess I've got enough." He flipped the switch powering down the camera and placed it back on the bookshelf.

"I do want a copy."

"Blackmail?"

Methos gave him another of those shit eating grins. "Blackmail is such a dirty word. I prefer insurance."

Castle knew that Duncan would not be happy when he woke up, and he supposed embarrassing pictures of the Highlander all bloaty and looking like a pumpkin could be a great deterrent to revenge.

"So how long?" Castle was watching for any signs of life in the dead man at his feet.

"Depends. Could be five minutes could be five hours."

Castle checked his watch, huffed out a breath indicating that he was already bored watching MacLeod be dead and looked around for something to do. "So, wanna beer?"

Methos chuckled. "Yes, but I'll get my own, thanks." He headed for the kitchen. "And you might want to put your _ medicine_ away." Methos snickered as he gestured to the bottle still sitting on the counter.

*******************

Castle sat with Methos on the couch quietly sipping his beer. He glanced down at his watch only to find his friend's hand covering the dial.

"Will you stop looking at your damn watch?"

"It's been twenty minutes," Rick protested his voice pitching into a whine. "How much longer?"

"I already told you, I don't know."

"It's just boring waiting for him to wake up." Castle pouted. This part was definitely not the fun part.

"Geez, what are you, twelve?"

Castle smiled. "That's what Alexis says all the time."

"Well at least there's one intelligent person in this household."

"Gee, she says that too."

"I know she doesn't mean you," Methos quipped and then sighed. "I guess whining works because he's waking up."

"Goody," Castle said as he leaped to his feet to get a closer look at Mac's resurrection. "He's still orange. That can't be good."

Methos looked down at the Immortal. "Well the puffiness has gone away, but he is still sort of pumpkin colored isn't he?"

Then Mac gasped for breath and sat up, startling Rick who stumbled backwards. "Is it always that dramatic?" he asked, regaining his feet.

Methos just laughed.

Mac calmed his breathing and looked around in confusion. "Adam?" he said as he looked up to meet his friend's eyes. Methos was still laughing at Castle when Mac roared to his feet. "What the hell just happened, Adam?" He pushed the other Immortal back causing him to fall onto the opposite couch.

"Now Mac, it was just a friendly little experiment." Methos threw his hands up. "No need to get all upset. You're fine."

"FINE?" He held up one orange hand and waved it in Methos' face. "Does this look fine to you?"

"I'm sure it will fade," Methos said as he stood forcing Mac to take a step back. "Castle is writing a new book and he needed to confirm the method of his victim's demise."

"So you volunteered me!"

Methos shrugged. "Better you then me."

Duncan shoved him again and this time Methos hit the floor. "Ass. And you," he turned on Castle who had been doing his best impression of furniture until that moment, "you thought poisoning me was a good idea?"

Castle nodded and then immediately changed his mind and shook his head as the Highlander glared at him. He dropped his eyes, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. Rick knew if he continued to stare at the orange tinted Immortal he was going to lose it. "No. No it was a terrible idea." He snickered as he lost that battle. He looked up and just started laughing.

Mac grabbed the front of his shirt. "You think this is funny?"

Castle shrugged and couldn't stop himself from giggling in the angry Immortal's face, which if he stopped to think about it probably wasn't a good idea.

Methos had regained his footing. "Let him go."

"This isn't funny!" He waved an orange colored hand in Methos' direction.

"Yes it is. It's fucking hilarious, Mac." Methos laughed at his friend. "You look like a giant squash on a rampage."

Mac let go of Castle and barked one word, "Mirror!"

Still snickering, Castle pointed him toward the bathroom. As Mac left, Castle and Methos collapsed on the couch in a fit of hysterics. "Grab the camera!" Methos said.

 

"Hee, this is better than I could have imagined." Castle turned on the camera and caught the Highlander, still very angry and very orange, on film as he exited the bathroom. He quickly put the camera away before Duncan could realize he was being filmed.

"I look like…. Well I don't know, but you are both gonna pay for this," Duncan growled.

"Oompa Loompa!" Castle cried. "It was bugging me the whole time he was dead. He looks like an Oompa Loompa." And he cracked himself up all over again. He obviously had Willy Wonka on the brain.

"Yes!" Methos agreed as he continued to chuckle. "Too bad we didn't think to dye his hair green."

Mac ran a hand over his hair almost as if to confirm it was just has he'd left it. "Ok you've had your fun." He stood there hands on hips glaring at the two on the couch. "How do I stop being orange?"

"Haven't a clue, MacLeod." Methos grinned. "Guess our 'ability' doesn't see your new shade as an injury to be healed."

"That's just great!" he snapped. "You didn't check that out before you gave it to me?"

"It's a deadly poison," Castle reminded him, "which is _why_ we gave it to you." He stood and walked over to the irate man. "Look, I really didn't mean any harm and Adam said you'd be a good sport about it."

"Oh he did, did he?" Mac glared at the older Immortal. "This is because I left you in the morgue, isn't it?"

Methos just raised his hands indicating that Mac deserved what he got.

Mac sighed and sat down on the couch. "Fine, you've had your petty revenge; are we done?"

Methos nodded. "Oh, trust me, that was worth it. And in case you're thinking of getting me back, I have pictures."

"Pictures?" Mac gulped.

"I'm sure Joe would love to put them in your chronicle," Methos teased.

"You wouldn't?"

Methos just shrugged. "Let's just say that next time, you don't leave me in the morgue."

He opened and closed his mouth as if to make some comment about how Methos shouldn't get himself in situations that required rescuing from a morgue, but thought better of it and simply nodded.

Crisis averted, Castle thought; it was time to get the rest of his information. "Now that you're less angry, do you mind answering a few questions?"

"Questions?" Duncan asked. "About what?"

"Did you taste the poison? Was it painless? Could you tell you were turning orange?"

Duncan stared at the writer, incredulity on his face. "You've got to be kidding?"

"Just answer his questions," Methos said. "He won't stop pestering you until you do."

Castle nodded. "Come on, Mac. Answer the questions. Please."

Duncan collapsed back into the couch. "Fine. I didn't taste it, but it felt like I was suffocating once I swallowed the beer and no, I had no idea I was turning orange." He looked over at Castle. "Happy?"

Castle was giddy. "Oh this is great." He stood and started pacing and gesticulating widely while mumbling to himself.

"What's he doing?" Duncan asked.

"I think he's writing," Methos replied.

Castle stopped. "Any chance I can toss one of you off the balcony?"

"No!" they replied in unison.

"How about…."

"No!" came the two voices again.

"See what I had to put up with, MacLeod?"

"How did he find out you were an Immortal anyway?"

Methos sighed and rolled his eyes. "Not one of my better moments and that's all I'll say."

"Rick?" Mac asked.

Castle smiled. "I'm thinking in this book all the murders should have a color theme. So if you really want to know the story of how I met Adam – "

"Shut up, Castle," Methos warned.

" – you'll let me freeze you."

Mac looked around Rick to catch Methos' eye. "I see what you mean."

"Please," Castle begged. "I think blue and orange would turn you a lovely shade of mud." He couldn't stop himself from chuckling at that thought.

Duncan rubbed his brow trying to ward off the headache he knew was brewing and that Immortals weren't supposed to get; yet, he always did when Methos was involved. He stared at his hand. "Hey, I'm getting lighter." His relief was palpable.

"See," Castle said as he sat down next to him. "No permanent damage."

Duncan scowled at him and Castle wisely moved to the other end of the couch. "So, have you thought about my offer?"

Mac stared at his hand as he watched it turn back to its normal color. "I'm really not interested in being your guinea pig again. Not even to hear one of Adam's most embarrassing moments." He paused as an idea lit up his face.

"I know that look. What are you thinking, MacLeod?" Methos asked.

The Highlander just started laughing. "I was just thinking I hadn't seen Richie in a while."


	3. Death Become Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz may have unwittingly volunteered to be Castle's next guinea pig.

Fitz stood staring out the window of his hotel room. He was bored and lonely and even the promise of excitement in a city like New York did nothing to lift his spirits.

He wasn't a man usually given to contemplative moods, and yet he found himself feeling detached from the world that existed fifteen stories below his window.

Maybe coming to this big American city was a mistake. Maybe he should have taken a ship to the South Seas and found a small island where the native girls wore very little and were always happy to entertain the tourists.

He sighed, walked toward the bed, and flung himself down on the king sized mattress. Nothing seemed to excite him these days. Was it possible he'd lived too long? Unlike some Immortals, he had never found himself in need of quiet contemplation; had never sequestered himself on holy ground and retreated from the world.

Fitz snorted as he stretched out on the bed. Him in a monastery; surely that was the first sign of the apocalypse.

He supposed he could go find some hip little night club; maybe catch an up and coming underground band. That always made him happy. Fitz remembered the first time he'd seen the Beatles perform in the Cavern; he'd known they were something special. He really should have gotten into the music business; he had an impeccable ear for such things. But that would mean working for a living and that had really lost its appeal back in the fifteenth century.

Maybe he should head out to a bar and find a willing partner for this lovely large bed he now found him self occupying alone. But that seemed too much like work as well, and it wasn't nearly as fun to go trolling for women by himself. He always preferred to have – what was the modern term – ah yes – a wingman; someone to compete with and ultimately humiliate as he won the best woman in the room. Really, it wasn't as much fun without an audience who could appreciate his talent.

A playful smile graced his lips. Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before? He needed a wingman. The world was always more exciting when the adventure was shared.

He reached over and plucked his cell phone off the night stand. He still hadn't lost his wonder for some of the twenty-first century's modern conveniences. In the old days, if he'd wanted to find MacLeod, he'd have to rely on chance. Though it did seem that there was something akin to radar amongst Immortals, and he always seemed to be able to find the Highlander if he'd wanted to.

Today, he simply had to press speed dial, and he would be instantly connected. Ironic then that he'd been feeling so disconnected. They may say that these modern advancements were making the world a smaller place, but Fitz knew that it was an illusion. Maybe that's why New York held no appeal. A city of millions and he didn't know a soul. No, it wasn't a small world at all.

He pressed the number two button and waited as the phone did its little miracle and connected him. After two rings, the familiar voice answered. Fitz always wondered at the odd accent the Highlander had picked up over the years; no longer Scottish but hardly a true British accent.

"MacLeod."

"Duncan, old buddy," he crowed with delight.

He could already feel his mood lifting as the Highlander responded with the expected groan, "Fitz, what do you want?"

"Now is that any way to greet an old friend?" Fitz chided. "I just wondered where you were and what you were doing."

Duncan laughed. "So you can come over and send my life into chaos, no doubt."

Fitz laughed along with him. "And what's wrong with a little chaos? The world has become a staid and boring place. So come now, tell me where you are and whatever town it is, we'll paint it red and woo all the available women." Fitz was warming to the idea of a little madness with Duncan. God knew the man needed to live a little.

"Hold on a minute, Fitz,"

Hugh could hear muffled voices in the background as Duncan hadn't covered the mouthpiece to the phone very well. Was that Adam's voice he heard? Well, that would make it even better. The two of them could certainly find something to do that would drive the Highlander to distraction. And a ruffled Mac was just what he needed to improve his spirits.

MacLeod came back on the line. "Where are you?"

"Believe it or not, New York." Fitz had never been a fan of the colonies and rarely made the trip across the pond. It showed just how starved he was for something new that he'd landed here. "Not the bastion of excitement I was led to believe. Mostly dirty, crowded, and noisy, but if you were to join me, I'm sure we could liven the place up."

"Only you would find New York boring." Duncan chuckled. "But as it so happens, I'm in New York too."

Fitz sat up in anticipation. "That's perfect. I can meet you within the hour, in time for dinner."

"Actually, I'm at a friend's place with Adam." Fitz smiled as he'd realized he'd been right about the background voice. "And we thought you might enjoy meeting a friend of ours."

"Is she a red head? I'm in the mood for a red head."

"Sorry, _he's_ not a redhead, and I'm pretty sure Castle's not your type." Mac laughed.

 

**********************************

 

Duncan snapped his cell phone shut with a smile. He wasn't one to prank other Immortals, but Methos had allowed Rick Castle to use him as a test for his elaborate murder scenarios. Mac had decided that since it was unlikely he could trick Methos into being the next guinea pig, it would be enjoyable watching some other Immortal participate in Castle's harebrained schemes. Plus, Rick had promised to reveal the embarrassing moment that had caused Methos to share his Immortality with the mortal mystery writer, and that was something he was looking forward to finding out.

"Fitz is on his way," he reported as he sat back down on the coach next to Methos.

"That's great," Castle said. His glee at the opportunity to murder another Immortal was shameless.

Not that Duncan could blame Rick; the opportunity to kill Fitz was too good to pass up. The other Immortal might be a friend, but Fitz had made Mac's life miserable on numerous occasions and the Highlander thought it was time for a little harmless payback.

"So how do we trick him into cooperating?

Methos snorted. "You won't have to."

"You think he'll volunteer?" Castle asked.

"Just tell Fitz you're basing the main character in your book on him and that he'll be immortalized for posterity," Methos explained with a chuckle. "Trust me; he'll be happy to play along."

Castle looked at Duncan for confirmation.

"Adam's right." Duncan shrugged in agreement. "Fitz has a bit of an ego."

"Oh, I can do ego massaging." Castle smiled as he stood. "Any one need a refill?" He held up his empty beer bottle and gestured toward the kitchen.

Duncan laughed. "I'll get my own this time, if you don't mind." Mac walked past Castle and headed for the fridge.

"Geez, poison a guy once and all the trust goes right out the window."

"Imagine that." Methos snickered as he too went to get his own beer.

*******************************

Fitz stood in front of the elevator of Rick Castle's apartment building waiting for the car to arrive when an attractive auburn haired woman joined him.

He smiled at the beautiful woman who scowled in return and pushed the up button, even though it was clearly lit up. She seemed tense and preoccupied. Her clothing was very buttoned down and sensible, and Fitz wondered what was hiding underneath.

Her quick dismissal of his flirtatious smile acted as a bit of a challenge. Never one to let a woman leave without having a taste of the Fitzcairn charm, he was determined that he would at least get a smile from her by the end of their elevator ride together.

When the car arrived, he graciously indicated that she should proceed ahead of him. He needed to find a reason to introduce himself, as the British accent was always a bonus. American women in particular were suckers for the accent, and when a bit of proper manners was added to the mix - well the battle was already half won.

As he entered, she looked at him and he realized she was waiting for him to announce his floor.

"It appears we are headed in the same direction," he said, noting the illuminated button.

She nodded and turned to face the front. Fitz stood as close as was polite in such circumstances, but she obviously felt crowed as she stepped to her right.

"Do you live in the building?" he asked, trying to find the right balance of charming casualness and genuine interest.

She shook her head without looking at him and took another small step to her right.

_Damn_, he thought he was losing her, the trip was coming to an end and he'd done nothing to dent that gruff exterior.

Too soon the doors opened. He sighed as he knew that he was off his game and it was best to admit defeat. His inability to find the right approach was obviously all part of the malaise he was going through. In the past he was sure he'd have been witty and charming and had her number before the elevator reached its destination. Not this time.

****************************************************

Detective Kate Beckett was not happy. Earlier this morning, her murder victim, the case file, and Castle, her sometime partner, had disappeared.

The sequence of events, though circumstantial, had pinged Kate's 'It's Castle's fault' radar. The man wasn't answering his phone, which only added to her certainty that he was involved in the collapse of her case. While Beckett really didn't want to know why Castle had stolen a dead body, his coincidental disappearance was the only lead she had.

She stabbed at the floor button in the elevator again, willing it to go faster. The man standing to her left was getting on her last nerve. He was obviously trying to flirt with her, and she really wasn't in the mood.

The doors opened, and she made a beeline for Castle's apartment. Beckett slowed as she approached her destination when she realized that the stranger from the elevator was right behind her.

She whirled on him, favoring the man with her best 'don't fuck with me' glare. "Are you following me?" she demanded

"It appears that we are both headed to visit one Mr. Rick Castle," Fitz said.

"You know Castle?"

His smile turned more flirtatious, which only increased Kate's anger with Castle as the cause of this unwanted interaction. "He is the friend of a friend and I have been invited over for the evening. Hugh Fitzcairn, at your service." He gave a small formal bow. "But please, call me Fitz, and who might you be, lovely lady?"

Kate groaned inwardly at the man's lame attempt to flirt with her. Putting on her most dry. formal voice, the one she reserved for identifying herself to nervous perps, she said, "Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD." Typically men backed off once they realized she was the law, but that only made this idiot smile more broadly at her.

Fitz leaned in, and said with a conspiratorial tone, "Has Mr. Castle been a bad boy?"

Kate couldn't stop the amused snort that escaped. "Constantly."

Stepping aside, she gestured for Fitz to ring the doorbell, hoping that Castle would open up for him, whereas he might pretend not to be at home if she was the one standing in the hallway.

"Of course." Fitz rang the bell, and the door was flung open almost immediately.

"You must be Fitz," Castle said. The smile on his face fading as he spotted Kate standing off to the side. "Beckett, what are you doing here?"

"You disappeared this morning and, funny, so did all the evidence from my case." She tried to push past him to enter the apartment, but Castle blocked the entrance. Beckett glared at him. "Let me in, Castle. You can play with your new friend after we talk."

"This really isn't a good time," he gestured at Fitz, "I have company."

Kate smiled at Fitz, feeling no shame in using his obvious interest in her to get what she wanted. "You don't mind if I borrow Castle for a few minutes first?"

Hugh shook his head. "Of course not, my dear. I have all the time in the world, and my business with Mr. Castle can wait."

"See, Castle. Fitz doesn't mind."

Castle sent Fitz a 'thanks a lot' stare which was lost on the man and he still hadn't moved to let her inside

A tall man with dark hair pulled into a pony tail came up behind Castle, drink in hand and a smile on his face. "Fitz, it's about time," he said, then catching sight of Becket he laughed, "I see you found your redhead."

"Not now, Duncan," Castle hissed.

Tired of standing in the hallway and slightly insulted that this Duncan thought she was Fitz's date, she pushed her way past Castle, ignoring his yelps of protest. She strode into the living room and stopped short when she saw another man sitting on Castle's coach nonchalantly drinking a beer.

She stared at the man and then looked back as Castle as he came to stand beside her.

"Something wrong, Beckett?" Castle was trying to sound causal, but Kate recognized his guilty tone when she heard it.

She pointed to the wiry dark haired man. "Castle, how is it possible that my corpse is sitting on your couch drinking a beer?"

Castle let out a forced chuckle as he circled around to plop onto the sofa next to the mystery man. "I think someone's had a few too many this afternoon." He mimed taking a drink and Beckett just glared at him waiting for her explanation.

The mystery man rose and held out his hand as he approached. "I am, a very much alive, Adam Pierson. You must be Detective Beckett. Castle has mentioned how much he enjoys working with you."

Kate studied the man. He looked exactly like the dead man she'd seen at the crime scene this morning. A part of her brain knew that that was impossible, and yet the corpse had disappeared, and now this man was in Castle's apartment. Something was not right.

Finally, she grasped his hand, acknowledging the greeting. "Yes, I am. You'll have to forgive my staring, but the resemblance is uncanny."

Behind her, the she heard the man with the pony tail snort. When she turned to look at him, he too held out his hand in greeting. "Duncan MacLeod," he said as Beckett shook his hand. "Adam has been mistaken for a corpse before, so you can be forgiven for making that error."

Methos rolled his eyes. "Leave the attempts at humor to the professionals, Mac."

"Well now, Adam, what _did_ I miss?" Fitz said as the two greeted each other.

"Good to see you too, Fitz." Adam smirked before returning to his seat by Castle, but Kate noticed that he didn't answer the question.

"Come now, I came all the way here for a little adventure and it seems you've already had one. That wasn't very sporting."

"You haven't missed anything." Duncan steered the man to the second couch and forcibly sat him down. "Let me get you a beer."

As Duncan walked by, Kate noticed him exchange a few silent signals with Castle. Duncan finished with a look that clearly said _I'm not an idiot_. Whatever these four were up to, Castle clearly did not want Duncan giving it away to her, which meant she wasn't leaving until she found out what was going on. Her gut was telling her that it was all related to her missing dead body, though at the moment, she couldn't see how.

"Fine don't tell me." Fitz pouted, standing back up. "I have better places I could be." He sauntered up to Kate, stopping just close enough to be suggestive. "How about you and I see what adventure this town has to offer? Care to show a tourist around?"

"I thought you had a big evening with the boys planned." As much as it pained Kate to be pleasant to the intrusive Fitz, she decided telling him off wouldn't be prudent.

He waved a hand dismissively behind him. "If my choice is this motley crew or the company of a lovely lady such as yourself – well there really is no choice."

Kate took a step back, as Fitz obviously didn't understand the concept of personal space. "I don't – " she hesitated as she caught Castle grinning at her. She didn't have time for Fitz, and Castle was enjoying her discomfort just a little too much. "I'm here on business. You understand." But Kate didn't think Fitz did.

"Leave off, Fitz," Duncan said as he came back in from the kitchen, placing a beer into Fitz's hand and pushing him back toward the coach. "Forgive him, he has no manners and we rarely let him out on his own." He smiled at Kate as he held up a beer. "Or are you still on duty?"

Kate couldn't help but return his smile; grateful for the rescue. "I think in this crowd, it'd be best if I stayed sober."

"A wise choice," Adam quipped.

Kate took that as an opening to address the doppelganger of her missing dead body. "So how do you know Castle?"

"Yes Adam," Duncan interjected. "How do you know Castle?"

Kate caught the murderous look that flitted across Adam's face toward Duncan before he smiled and replied, "A story for another time. I believe Detective Beckett came here looking for a dead body?"

He was right. It was time to get the information she came here to find. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leveled a glare at Rick. "So where is it, Castle?"

"Where's what?" The innocent look he directed her way was pathetic.

"You're not fooling anyone. Answer the question," Kate demanded.

"You really think I stole a body from the morgue?" Kate continued to stare at him. He laughed nervously, a sure sign he was hiding something, as he continued, "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe you needed it for research on your next book."

Castle glanced at his companions as a genuine smile broke across his face. "I promise you, Beckett, I am not performing experiments on dead bodies in my bedroom like some low rent Dr. Frankenstein."

For some reason, Adam found that statement amusing and Kate wondered why. "So it's just a coincidence that your friend looks exactly like my corpse which disappeared at the exact same time you did?"

Castle's smile drained away as he struggled with a response. "I don't – I can't explain it."

"If I find out this is some kind of frat boy prank you were pulling under the guise of research – " she left the threat hanging. It was entirely possible that Castle had set up some odd ball reenactment which had gone wrong, because he certainly was acting like a man with something to hide. But that still didn't explain how a dead body got up and walked away.

Castle walked over to her. "There's no prank." At her incredulous look he held up his right hand. "I swear! I honestly don't know how to explain what happened to your corpse, but if I could I would tell you."

Kate studied his face. Castle definitely wasn't lying and yet something in the way he'd phrased his protest set her teeth on edge. She decided to try another tack. "Mr. Pierson, where were you this morning?"

More odd looks passed between Castle and his friend. "Mr. Pierson?" she pushed when he hadn't replied.

Placing his beer on the coffee table, he sighed as he stood up and approached her. "Am I a suspect in some crime, or the missing victim?"

Kate didn't hesitate. "Both."

A strange grin curled up the corners of his mouth. "Then it's obvious I have to come clean."

"I'm waiting."

"I'm actually a centuries old Immortal. I was dead, but now I'm not," Adam quipped. "Rick helped me escape from the morgue when I revived."

"So that's the adventure you had this morning." Fitz laughed. "Hardly the thrilling escapade I was hoping for."

"Adam," Duncan snapped. "It's not nice to tease a woman with a gun."

Kate threw her hands up in defeat. "Really? Immortality? That's the best story you've got?" She shook her head in disgust. It was like dealing with a bunch of teenagers.

Adam continued to smirk at her. "I'm afraid it's the only story I have."

"At least he didn't suggest zombies," Castle added.

"Zombies," Adam echoed. "I hadn't thought of that. Is it possible I'm a zombie?"

Adam's sarcasm was really starting to irritate her and he still hadn't answered her question. "You guys are hilarious." She resigned herself to the idea that there would be no straight answers forthcoming today. It had been a horrible day, and dealing with Castle and his inebriated friends was aggravating the headache she'd been nursing since lunchtime.

"You have to admit, looking for a missing corpse in my apartment is pretty funny."

"I didn't think the body was actually here," Kate insisted. "I just thought you might have taken – You know what, never mind." She looked at the four men who were clearly amused by her attempt to treat this situation seriously. Kate had had enough. She pivoted and headed toward the door addressing Castle over her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late and don't be hung-over."

Castle followed her to the door. "Maybe I should put some zombies in my next book." His voice took on a theatrical quality as he spread his arms wide to indicate a marquee. "Zombie Heat. Nikki Heat faces her most challenging case when the dead start to walk the earth."

Kate whirled on him. "I know you think this is funny, but I've got missing evidence and you're friend still didn't tell me where he was this morning. So –" She stopped. There was no way she was picking this discussion back up.

Castle sobered at the disapproving look on her face. "Ok. The truth is I had to rescue Adam this morning. That's why I disappeared. He'd gotten himself into a bit of a situation." He leaned in to whisper, "Bad hook-up - terrible luck with women - You know what I'm saying. It was embarrassing. Adam didn't want to admit he'd been conned by a pretty face."

Kate studied him. "I think I believe you." Surprisingly, she did. It had ceased to amaze her what people would do and say in order to avoid admitting they'd shown poor judgment.

"I did have to rescue him, Beckett." Castle put a hand to his heart. "I swear."

Kate sighed. "Well, I'm still missing a body." She quirked him an evil little smile. "But you should be happy to know that I'm officially taking you off my suspect list."

"Which, by the way, I'm wounded that you would ever put me on."

She turned the handle and jerked open the door. "Get over it," she said before heading out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

********************************************

Castle sighed and banged his head against the door. That had been close and he hoped he'd put Kate's curious nature to rest. Eventually he was going to have to tell Adam what he'd told Becket, but first there were more important things to do.

Turning, he put a big smile on his face and headed back into the living room. The Immortals were sitting quietly drinking their beers. Adam had a satisfied smirk on his face. He'd played Beckett perfectly and Castle had to admit he was impressed.

"Well gentlemen, I think that went well."

Duncan snorted. "If you say so."

Castle ignored him and looked Hugh. "So, Fitz, glad you could make it. I was wondering, how do you feel about being frozen to death?"


End file.
